sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth the Hedgehog
Princess Elizabeth the Hedgehog is a 17-year old anthropomorphic hedgehog who was the ruler of East Mobius. She gave up her throne for her PTSD suffering older brother, Prince Khalil 2nd. Backstory -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Born Princess Elizabeth 1st, she had been raised by her mother Queen Ezra and father King Jethro. At 1 years of age, The Royal Genocide had broke out in the East alone, killing members of the Royal Family. Khalil and his parent's bodyguard had to send Elizabeth to his grandparents, leaving Khalil heartbroken for leaving his baby sister and traumatized by the killings. Elizabeth grew up not knowing her parents, until she was told about them at 15 years old. War was about to break out between the East and the South, causing Elizabeth's grandparents to let her go at age 17. Upon leaving her grandparents, she found out it was a cruel hoax. She went back to the palace where she was born at, being welcomed back by her guards. Upon her castle balcony, she caught sight of who they knew as Rouge the Bat. After a brief chat, they became friends, letting her be a G.U.N agent. She became a member of Team Dark after being hired. She worked as the part-time spy, and in her free time she goes treasure hunting with Rouge. When she was captured by Mephiles while in her hypnotized trance, her team sent Sadik the Hedgehog out to go save her. After recovering from her trance, she had lost memory of who saved her and what happened. She asked Rouge and Shadow who the mysterious man was, only to be answered by E123-Omega saying that Sadik saved her. She started to go find the mystery man for herself, but to no avail. She left a rose bouquet on his porch, causing him to remember her, but not her name. He held a costume party in order to find the girl. Before starting the party, Shadow tells him that the girl he rescued was Elizabeth. He starts up the party, but to his suprise Elizabeth was there. He calls her over by whistling to her. Elizabeth walks towards him, but she found out they were starting to dance. He tells Elizabeth that he was a vampire hedgehog in her ear, but she accepted him for who he is. He and Elizabeth wed 2 days after the night proposal at her house after the party. Allies --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sadik the Hedgehog, Team Dark, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E123-Omega, Spirit, Wildcat the Bumblecat, Future the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Orbot, Cubot, Bokkun, Kinora, Sleet, Tori, Dingo, Eggman(some), Andre the Hedgehog, Princess Elise. Enemies --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fiona Fox, Destructix, Scourge the Hedgehog, Starfall Soulimity, Cythan the Hedgehog, Agent Topaz, Princess Amelia, Mephiles the Dark, Iblis, Solaris. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Theme songs Bring Me to Life by Evanescence(Main theme) Royals by Lorde(Treasure hunter theme of her and Rouge) In the End by Black Veil Brides(SadiBeth love theme) Riot by Three Days Grace(fighting theme) Category:Female Category:Hedgehogs Category:Neutral Category:Other Powers